Optical communication apparatuses include a coupler and a photoelectric unit. The coupler optically couples an optical fiber unit to the photoelectric unit. To ensure an optical transmission efficiency of the optical communication apparatus, the coupler needs to be accurately aligned with the photoelectric unit.